


周一奥斯陆 / Oslo on Mondays

by Gingerbeer03



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbeer03/pseuds/Gingerbeer03
Summary: 三个不同时间线的周一，意识流。





	周一奥斯陆 / Oslo on Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> 原载于lofter。

*  
even打赌每个人都听说过这个故事。西西弗斯，那个推巨石的人。不停地将那块巨石从山底推到山顶，跨越山峰，横贯历史，循环往复，徒劳无功。正如他现在正在循环往复地往吐司上抹冷奶油。用小刀一大块一大块地抹上去，他那不耐烦的手法简直是在报复那块隔夜吐司。

现在要是他女朋友在他的身边，一定会再次善意提醒他，“even，你不能这么早就吃你的早饭。”她有被even彻夜不睡到冰箱里扒冷汉堡蛋挞可乐的样子吓到过，蜷伏在冰箱边，安静，却像一头冰凉的野兽。然后even会对她的提醒感到不爽。他只是很饿而已，饿了还不能吃吗？他不爽的是sonja把每件细枝末节的小事都归结到“那件事”上的样子。他以前以为只要无视这些那些的关心，那个躲在黑夜里蠢蠢欲动的even就不存在。

不过他最近的睡眠有好一点。好很多。虽然有时候平躺着心脏仍然激烈跳动地像一面鼓，侧躺时就像一整个交响乐团在自己胸腔里弹奏。可能是因为最近他有乖乖地吃那些蓝色小药丸了：还挺沮丧的，在这些化学物质面前，人变得那么渺小脆弱，不过就是几组可以被简单改变的有机物和无机物排列组合。况且even以前可是坚定地相信着“理疗师无法拯救你，氟西汀也不能，只有你自己”的人啊。

也可能是因为他喜欢上一个男孩了，当然荷尔蒙是比氟西汀强大上一百倍的药物。他喜欢的男孩子喜欢围一条酒红色的围巾，然后反戴酒红的棒球帽，有时候是烟灰色。他第一次见到他是在走廊，他的男孩站在窗前抽烟，他一定没有看见他，教学楼前的冷清街道和冷树冬青比背后的人群来得好看。那个男孩闷闷不乐地躲在自己棒球服里的样子让even想起自己的第一只毛绒玩具，是一只泰迪熊或者是一只耷耳兔，因为他的嘴唇，有一种像小兔子嘴巴那样的弧度。然后从那个小兔般的嘴巴里吐出一个个烟圈，是童话里的小精灵在编织冷酷仙境吗？even的念头浪漫而古怪。铃响的时候男孩匆匆弹走烟灰，头也不回地走进教室。半个世界都从他眼前像灰烬般飞走。

他喜欢的男孩叫isak。

ISAK，后来even知道他的名字了，四个字母，三个音节。经常出现在他斜对面，一闪而过，可爱却闷闷不乐的isak。

“青少年？闷闷不乐？”后来isak对even这个描述很不满。拜托，他上星期还说对自己是一见钟情诶，结果他给他的最初印象就是一个“闷闷不乐的青少年”？搞什么。isak皱眉，耸肩，一副“你他妈逗我”的样子。typical isak。只是在even面前他的这种经典挑衅动作很难有成效。even只笑着轻轻安抚了一下他的下巴，他的脸就立马红得像粉色玫瑰兑入一勺淡奶油。

“是咯？难道你不是？”even赶着下一节生物课，没时间和他过多争辩。其实争辩下去也不会有结果，难道even要对他说第一次见你就有把你拉出柜子的冲动吗？那样子他的isak就又要更加激烈地抗议，“我那时不是homo好嘛…现在虽然但是…”所以even只是捧着他的脸用力吻了一下，吻歪了，但没关系，他们抵着彼此的额头轻笑。十八九岁的时候，亲吻是胜过世间一切的语言。

但这都是后来的事情。谁都无法预言后来西西弗斯到底有没有停止搬运那块石头，对吧？所以现在这个坐在窗前吃吐司的even还没有和他的小男生说过一句话。

虽然他已经看过他金棕色的发角，蓝绿色的眼睛，有一道精巧暧昧弧度的嘴唇；看过他在体育课上潮湿的蓝色运动衫，他对女孩子们施展得意洋洋的歪嘴坏笑，那个笑容不过三秒就会垮掉；还看过他一个人站在街对面等着下午三点半开来的巴士，有点不耐烦地摘下棒球帽又戴上。那时even就站在他对面，可能是往来的车流与人群将他们隔得很远，不过even说实话也不是很在乎isak的眼神什么时候才会落在自己身上。因为他带给他的感觉就像降落，从第一眼起，从空虚的无尽星河中降落，那种缓慢着陆的感觉他愿意叫做爱情。

什么才能让西西弗斯停下搬动巨石呢？有人问。爱情，然后有人答。连站在山顶的众神都气的笑出了声，拂袖而去。even放下手中那块冷掉了的奶油吐司，非常难吃。

 

**

周一五点的奥斯陆街道几乎不会有车辆经过。做爱后的even几乎不会睡觉。但这间拥挤公寓不属于他，所以他必须得非常小心费劲地安静躺在他的男孩身边，两分钟就换一个姿势侧躺。isak趴在枕头上睡得很沉，毫无防备，俨然是一个刚被安眠曲所安抚入眠的小宝贝，虽然一小时前他们的身体仍在灰色床单上无尽纠缠。

even慢慢勾住isak鬓角的一缕金发，午夜的一双灰蓝眼眸陷入回想。他之前没有想到床第间的他会这么稚嫩，有时候even会忘了isak比自己小，还是一个小男孩。大概是因为isak身边有一种让even想一直依赖下去的温暖磁场，像热牛奶在铜炉中咕噜咕噜翻滚的安心。但是当他们真的走到那一步的时候，even才意识到眼前的这位阿多尼斯少年还是一位需要自己照顾的小弟弟。

而且isak也不似希腊神话中的那位阿多尼斯只爱人间草木，不识情欲。他会在他的怀抱里喘息颤抖，闭着眼睛追随even的嘴唇，眼睫噗簌，面孔炽热。于是even笑着给他做足了所有的前戏，几个吻落在滚烫的肌肤上，火落在了水里。没有彼此拥抱的另一半身体却是冰凉的，是两三点的奥斯陆温度。isak的腿不安分地把一床被子全给蹬到了地上，下一秒就哆嗦冻得屁股疼，嘴里嘟囔骂一些谁都听不清的脏话。

even用手把他的双腿打开，他也很奇怪自己能够在这种青春期的躁动荷尔蒙里依然保持冷静，也许他的身体和脑袋分属于两种机制。但是当下一秒isak从他的拥抱里逃身，气喘吁吁又懊恼地抵住even的额头，在他耳边呢喃“操，even，你在干嘛？”的时候，even一下子忘了这所谓的身体与思想不在一起的狗屁机制，一把将isak重新压倒在了床板上，看着他通红的侧脸笑出了声，“我在干你啊，baby。”他用中指伸进男孩的臀缝。

如果要他们承认在这晚之前的所有性生活都不算性生活的话未免太逊，毕竟在技术层面上说的确是有的，但是那些夜晚都在今晚两人炽热真实的汗水里蒸发不见。他们仅凭臂弯就制造出一个永恒的宇宙。even低喘打开他的时候，isak觉得是解脱。那些十六岁之前所有失败或者不甚美好的性经验都在even有些粗暴野蛮的进入抽出中被一点点挤了出去，很疼但是同时无比快乐，让他十六岁的灵魂蠢蠢欲动着想要离开身体表面，然后他紧紧抓住了even放在枕边的手，潮湿得不分彼此，就像身后紧密结合的感觉。

肉体的欢愉在这一刻凌驾于灵魂之上，他们再分不清彼此的身体。也听不清自己嘴中呻吟的到底是对方还是自己的名字。小床在他们身下有频率地抖动，大概是想到了童年玩过的蹦蹦床，两人中途傻乎乎地大笑出声。even笑得好开心，isak赶紧去捂他的嘴，结果将床头灯打到了地上。但下一秒他们又在隔壁的咒骂声中吻到了一起，难分难舍。

那时isak想要永远待在even身边，带着一个初恋少年的傻气和依赖，痴缠着even，这个他曾一度以为无所不能的人。比如他仅仅是用手掌就能让他在天堂和地狱间穿梭，在这之前even曾站着帮isak手淫，在厕所的隔间里，他不经心地靠在隔板上，看着isak投入情欲后的样子笑出了虎牙。

所以要怎么描述even呢？isak的文学课程修得不好。或者更像是一阵风？斯堪的纳维亚山谷里穿行不定的北风，抓不住猜不透。但是这阵风现在变成了锋利的匕首穿刺过自己的身体，疼痛但是可触，奉献上的血液是少年甘之如饴的献祭。更何况此刻的isak快乐得要发疯，哪管得了什么肛门充血或者挫伤？只是愈加用力地着拽住even脖颈后松软的发，“even，再来一次”，他恳求。

他原本以为这个人永远都不会来的，打开自己身体的这个人，even，但是他来了。温柔粗暴又毫不留情地将自己像蚌壳一样从内到外完全打开，让他躺在夏日咸湿的沙滩上，任凭胸口疯狂地上下起伏，等待下一个波浪将自己带走，永不回头。就如同此刻他喘息着更加向even张开双腿。在床上的even似乎有用不完的精力，每次当isak觉得自己下一秒就能昏睡过去的时候，even却总能想出别的花样再次将他turn on，并且，是的，欲罢不能。他在他耳边轻声唤他宝贝、小熊或者蜜糖，只要even想，他可以是这个世界上最棒的情人。

isak那个时候还不知道为什么做爱到最后even总会让他背对着他，只是简单地将此当成even的某种趣味之一。他不知道那是因为even一直担心自己总有一天会让他的男孩感到恐惧，所以他不让他看见自己在极度快乐时那种分不清是狂躁还是愉悦的表情，那样isak当然也看不到even轻咬着他的脖子低声叫他“baby boy”时的样子，好像随时准备好了下一秒就会失去他。

之后even起床扔掉这个晚上用掉的安全套，一两个已经变得冰凉，转身isak已经躺在床上用被子把自己裹得严严实实，眼角眉梢是晶亮的细小汗水，称得上媚眼如丝，但even知道他只是困了。

“你明早有课吗？”他三步冲到床上一把抱住了他昏昏欲睡的男孩，抢走了被子里可怜的一点点热气。

isak连白眼都没有力气给他，“废话。实验课。”说着就往even的臂弯里钻，身后潮湿微痛的感觉让他忍不住又骂了一句shit和fuck。

even被他闭着眼睛骂人的憨憨模样给逗笑，“怎么了，baby？”

“实验课上要坐好久......”说完趴在枕头上闷闷不乐，一脸怨天尤人。黏膜，isak突然想起生物课上的词。黏膜损伤。

那边even愣了三秒后爆笑出声，也不怕再吵到isak的其他室友们了，幸灾乐祸地吻了吻isak的额头，“那你今天好像不得不趴着睡了耶。”

“你闭嘴......”男孩呢喃着，最后一个音节湮没在愈来愈深的夜色里。

isak睡了，明明上一秒眼中还带着笑。然后even用棉被把他裹得只剩下一头汗湿的金发还露在外面，他凑过去深深吻他的头发，额角的汗液有新鲜麦片的味道，像回到童年的早晨。even丝毫不困，他可以看着沉睡的恋人看上一整夜，在脑海里为他作诗，与他厮守，永远相爱，永无伤害。even甚至想象出三年后那场属于isak和even的盛大婚礼，他的男孩穿上白色西装的样子应该和天使没有出入；或者什么都不穿，他们一起跑入荒野，远离人群，跑到星辰深海那无尽的永恒里面。

他的天使和王子。他就这样睁眼看了他一整夜。

 

***

isak是被浴室哗啦啦的水声给吵醒，这间小酒店的隔音不是很好。但是圣诞期间的酒店格外难搞定，能搞定的几乎不在他们的承受范围之内。isak和even的小金库在年底宣布告罄。所以他们最终选了这间家庭旅馆，好心的店主还在床头挂了两双袜子，在角落摆了一棵会发光的圣诞树。床垫又厚又软，很有新婚的气息。这边isak打开手机。周一，三点十五分。

fuck...他在黑夜里翻了一个白眼。而他现在也不会问even“难道你都不需要睡觉的吗？”，事实证明even的确有时候不需要睡眠，他会在床的另一边翻来覆去，在厕所里把水龙头开了又关，实在不行的时候会走出房间，再回来的时候isak能感觉到even带着一身潮湿的汗。那种时候isak一般只能继续在床上安静躺着，装成自己完全没有被even所打扰，也不想去猜even做了什么。因为他知道even很不喜欢这样，不喜欢让isak看见他无法控制自己情绪的样子，更不喜欢那样的自己给isak带来困扰。

‘你会恨我的，’even似乎对这一点很确认，‘总有一天。’说出这种话的时候even总是很脆弱，所以他不常说，说完不等isak的回应就转过身去，因为他知道他的男孩坚定相信着“活在此刻”或者“每分每秒”，他也很想这样，活在isak和even的每分每秒里不用想太多，可自己的爱意过于炽热又太过疯狂，要从胸口溢出来，让他没有办法不去设想未来，最好或者最糟的未来。

那种时候他几乎能听到isak在背后叹气，然后在被子里头慢慢搂住他，“even，那你现在乖乖地睡一两个小时，我就不会恨你。”语气完全是在哄一个孩子了。而他们都忘了几个月之前isak本身也只是一个还没长大的孩子，散漫不羁，难以驯服。而那一刻他却心甘情愿褪下了一身刺，温柔地包裹住自己的恋人。Alt er love.

不过小少年的好脾气也不是随时随地都会有的，比如这个圣诞假期的周一早晨，在和even的妈妈吃了一顿年度最丰盛的晚餐之后。isak穿着他那条蓝色小裤衩走到卫生间，摸黑打开浴室的门，even站在黑暗中冲澡。冰凉的水珠溅了isak一身，心里的火星此刻却止不住往外冒，“出来”，他不由分说地就将even往外拉。

“isak？我吵醒你了吗？”even之前除了耳边噼啪的水声什么都没有听到，他发现只要将注意力集中在一点上，心脏跳动的频率就会渐渐规律起来，于是他起床聆听水声。挪威没有瀑布，他想象自己是站在尼瓜拉加大瀑布下。直到浴室的门被一把打开。他在瀑布下看见天使愠怒的脸。下一秒全身湿漉漉的天使用了蛮力将他往外拉，两人并排倒在干燥并尚且温暖的床单上。

“isak？”even又试探地叫了一声，有点儿像害怕做错事的小孩。isak起身踩掉湿透了的裤衩，又走到浴室里拿了一条大大的毛巾，然后转身把毛巾扔到了even身上。他心中这把无名火烧了却不到三分钟，然后就在even有些迷惑或许还有点受伤的神情里熄灭。

“Baby,”他叹气，用干毛巾将even整个人都裹了起来，隔着毛巾将自己的体温传给他，“以后你可以叫我的。随便你是想谈谈还是想再来一炮。出门我不奉陪，但你可不可以在穿好衣服后告诉我一声？那样我他妈就不用睁着眼睛担心一整夜你会去哪里，或者随便发一条短信给我…但你可不可以不要…不要再一个人躲起来？”躲在他找不到的小角落里舔舐白天没有人看得见的伤口。就像今晚even一个人躲在黑暗的浴室里冲凉水澡。isak没有着急，他只是希望这些分分秒秒里面至少有自己的陪伴。

“以后我会给你发短信的。”even沉默了一会儿然后笑着发誓。

“还有呢？”

“不发歌词，我保证。”even简直想对着isak挑着下巴得意洋洋的样子举起双手投降。于是他对着男孩的下巴啄了一口，一下一下地吻到唇边，“不过你说的那个随时可以来一炮是真的吗？”

“嘿！我有说随时吗？哈？”他真的有点后悔自己的口误，毕竟他还是不想某天在凌晨被叫醒，然后让自己的屁股报废。好吧，用词夸张了。但毕竟早课的凳子依然会如坐针毡。

不过有时候肉体带来的安慰的确更加有效，这也许是even的性欲一直比较高的原因。原因之一。他会抱着isak，将他们的灰色卫衣，黑色牛仔裤都不耐烦地给一件件脱掉，然后沉没在深蓝色的床单里，躲到了一个只有彼此的温暖牢笼里面。他们的床上配合带着青少年那种不顾一切和莽撞，到了最快乐的一点，even会把isak一把抱起来或者是isak尖叫着紧紧贴住一块床板，双腿酸痛痉挛，他掐了一把even腰边缩进的肌肉。温热的精液泼洒出的那一刻，望向彼此的目光依然涣散，荒野的极光躲在他们瞳孔深处，在最后一秒隐没不见。

事后even侧躺着用手指一寸寸抚过恋人微红的汗湿的肌肤，碰碰他微微肿起的嘴唇。你想不想听我为我们做的诗？他会在心里问他，然后用眼神再次封住，他知道isak不会想听到的，自己这些关于爱情和世界自大无边的妄想。毕竟最后，他也只敢让他看看那些流行歌曲里的两三行歌词。

今夜也并不是一个良夜，他在上半夜就让isak过快地筋疲力竭，或者这个小男孩的脑海里还在想着他的妈妈对他说的话。他在餐桌上根本没有办法阻止自己的母亲向isak讲起自己的童年，他的妈妈真的很喜欢isak，因为isak就是他母亲一直想要的那个小儿子的模样，有点骄傲、十分甜美的小王子。如同even从前预料的那样。以至于她会向isak讲上太多：关于他们对even的期望，关于even在八岁前曾是这个世界上最甜美的小男孩，关于even会在每个感恩节给他们写的小贺卡…关于他们是怎么热切地期望isak能够save him back，就像他们曾经期望sonja能做到那样…

可even不希望isak将这件事当成一个负担。even将浑身赤裸的isak拽到了浴巾里面，他的男孩，他不要让他像传说中的那位快乐王子一样为爱奉献受苦；他要他最自由的灵魂，想爱就爱，如果有天他打算不再爱下去，他也会让他乘风就离开。

isak在even的显得悲伤的拥抱里不安分，困意和深夜里慢慢攀爬上来的湿冷情绪让他脑海马上爆炸，他最恨周一。于是他吻了吻even裸露在外边的胸膛，然后顺着胸膛一路吻下去，浴巾无声地掉落在地上。他含住他半软的性器，就像第一次在isak的浴室里做的那样。even之后问isak怎么察觉到他有可能是同性恋的？isak坏笑着回答，“dude，你有没有意识到你才是那个一上来就跟我讨论‘口交’的那个人啊？”，even听完简直想回去揍自己一顿，那个第一次搭讪梦中男孩紧张到口不择言的even。

而他现在却只能用微颤的双手抓住身下的床单，看着isak的那头柔软蓬松的金发在自己胯下，灰蓝眼眸中的光彩再次涣散，只剩下isak赤裸奶白的皮肤，鬓角金色的绒毛，他鲜红的、一张一合的唇……他的唇，他的，他的，如血般鲜红的，紫罗兰般甜蜜……他们第一次对视他不知道如何安放的眼神，他脖子后绵密的汗液，他带着希腊传说色彩的轮廓…这个男孩在这个夜晚是属于他的。于是这一刻even感觉到自己生命里至少有了两件真实可触的东西，他的isak和自己的爱情。是他们让他不规则的心律趋于平静，然后一下一下，跳动的响亮有力，and so alive。

也许在这个世界的某个角落里，西西弗斯的那块巨石还在无止尽地滚动。但至少在这个周一的奥斯陆，有两个男孩在微蓝的晨光里赤裸相拥入眠，那个属于他们的王国没有尽头。


End file.
